


Enjoy The Silence

by Foxcanoes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, THE CRUISE FIC, They love each other sm, and now that he's said it out loud he needs to prove it, anyhoo enjoy my babes, jake loves amy so much, making love is more an accurate term, so like... soft emotional smut, sweet fluffy sex, this fic takes place after they say they love each other on the cruise for the first time btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxcanoes/pseuds/Foxcanoes
Summary: Jake shows Amy how much he loves her.





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND IM BACK WITH SOME SIN!!! I forgot to post this one here after i wrote it!! But yea ok hello  
> Prompt: Smut prompt request, what happens after they say I love you on the cruise? Thank you xxx  
> Also s/o to Jadedlilian and Sgtamessantiago for cheerin me on and helping me conceptualize this fic. yall the tru mvps. enjoy my sin and u can also find me at @foxcanoes on tumblr if u wanna come sin w/ me

At first, she’s the one in front, but then he’s walking faster, taking the lead. His hand never lets go of hers as he leads them back from the ballroom to their cabin suite. His grip is tight, not enough to hurt, but enough to alert her that he’s tense. She glances at his back and her suspicion is confirmed: he has something on his mind. She worries briefly if the ‘I love you’ she said earlier is what his tension is about, but the thought is forced out her mind when they get into their room and Jake closes the door by rushing towards her and crowding her up against the wood to kiss her with purpose. His hand is still in hers while his other is slipping over the material of her dress, tracing up and down the skin of her lower back, leaving trails of tingles in its wake. She’s delightfully surprised, her lips immediately responding to his, but she breaks the kiss for a moment to pull back and mutter playfully, “What’s this for?” expecting his face to be as amused as hers.

It’s not. His eyes are intense and dark, nearly black, pupils blown wide and full as they bore into hers from underneath his lashes. His mouth is open slightly, his breath ghosting over her lips tantalizingly. She recognizes the look as the one he gets when he’s hyperfocused on a case, but it makes something flip in her belly to have the look trained on her.

“Wanna show you how much I love you,” he murmurs, making her knees buckle at the overwhelming surge of desire that flows through her at how husky his voice is. He holds her gaze for only a second more before diving back into her, their mouths clashing together with a bruising intensity that Amy’s never felt from him before. Usually, their sex is light-hearted and goofy, brimming with that puppy-like affection that only Jake can produce. There’s always a lot of joking, a lot of snuggling, and a lot of talking.

But not this time. And don’t get her wrong, she loves the sweet, light-hearted, teasing sex that they’ve had. She loves that even in the most intimate of situations, Jake can make her laugh, make her feel comfortable and safe. _This,_ though. This is on a whole new level. She’s never felt so wanted, so loved or so revered. Jake is slowly exploring all the skin he can reach on her, skimming his nose over her throat before placing kisses there, soft and tender, without any of his usual teasing. Wordlessly, he unzips her dress, and it slides down her effortlessly before pooling at her feet. She steps out of it, kicking it away, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties, and heels. She feels overexposed next to him, fully clothed, but he must realize this, because he pulls back slowly, before moving his hands up to the top button on his shirt, eyes still locked on hers with a focus so fierce it makes her dizzy.

Amy tries to reach for his shirt to unbutton it herself, but one of Jake’s hands grabs hers, and he mumbles, “Let me.” She backs off immediately, the door thudding as she falls back against it, weak at the sight of Jake slowly undoing each button on his shirt, gaze never leaving hers. He shrugs his shirt off before his hands run down his chest towards his belt, and the sight has Amy’s mouth going dry, feet frozen to the spot. He undoes his belt, his zipper, and finally, finally slides his pants and boxers down at once, allowing his erection to spring free. He kicks his pants off from around his ankles and Amy is just staring, stupefied.

Then he’s back in her space, his breath hot against her mouth, his hands running over her sides, his thigh pressed in between hers and providing some relief to her aching heat, but not nearly enough to satisfy her. She grinds down on his thigh and it sparks something inside of him. His hands sneak behind her back to unhook her bra, and he undoes it so smoothly that Amy has half a mind to compliment him, but she doesn’t dare speak, not wanting to ruin the moment. He tosses the garment away before taking her breasts in two palmfuls, leaning in to kiss her once more. She moans quietly into his mouth, and he hums, deep in his chest, letting a bit more of his bodyweight rest on her, his hips slotting between hers.

“ _Amy,_ ” he mumbles against her lips, and it’s dripping with a warm affection that sends a shiver down her spine. “I love you.” Her heart leaps to hear him say it again, so new and yet so familiar.

“I love you too,” she says, and she nuzzles her nose with his, her smile breaking the kiss.

“Wanna make love to you.” The words make Amy’s stomach swoop, and the realization dawns on her that that’s the first time he’s ever called sex that in all the time she’s known him. She pulls away to see his eyes, softened around the edges with an emotion that she’s never seen from him, so completely vulnerable and open, and then he’s hugging her, their bodies pressing together. She’s never felt so warm.

His arms slide over her back, lower and lower until his hands are cupping her ass and then he’s lifting her, kissing her neck as he navigates to the bed. He lays her down gently before kneeling at the foot of the bed, her legs bracketing his torso. He keeps eye contact with her as he slides her panties down her legs and undoes each heel, littering kisses up and down her calves and thighs as he does so. But it’s not teasing. It feels more like deep admiration, like each kiss is a silent ‘I love you’ and she’s never felt so cared for. Never in all her time of dating has a man ever given her this much unselfish focus, and she realizes as Jake runs his tongue over her lips that she’s never been more in love with anyone in her whole life than she is with Jake.

“ _Ah, I, I love you,_ ” she says as his mouth continues to explore her wetness. It comes out as a quick gasp, like now that she’s broken the dam and said it, she can’t stop saying it.

“I love you, too” Jake responds, though it’s muffled against her center. He closes his eyes, lost in her folds, adding his fingers in after a little while and making her cry out and grip the sheets of the bed. Before long she’s coming, and Jake climbs up on the bed until he’s over her, his hardness trapped between their pelvises.

“Love you,” he kisses her, “Love you,” another kiss, “I love you,” and another. He keeps murmuring it between each and every touch of his lips to hers, before he pulls back a little. “I think I’ve been in love with you since that B&E at the electronics store when you rolled your eyes at me making that teddy bear cam talk,” he smirks, “And it’s just been building and building ever since and… God, you’re everything, Ames,” his hand brushes across her cheek, and she leans into his touch. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” He looks down, and she can tell he’s mentally scolding himself.

“Jake,” she chides, “I’m not. What matters is that we said it, and now we’re here, and I’m so _in love_ with you it makes me dizzy, and… I want you to make love to me now.” His brown eyes shine with tender fondness and then he’s got a hand on himself and he’s guiding himself inside of her, slowly as he kisses her again and again. Their kisses go from chaste and close-mouthed to languid and tender and open-mouthed in a matter of minutes, smothering their gasps and moans and cries against each other’s lips. He’s holding her as close to him as he can, and in that moment Amy feels like they cease to be Amy and Jake and instead become a single person, taking and giving with the same amount of love and reverence for the other. Their hips are moving in tandem, rocking smoothly against each other as she takes all he can give.

Eventually she’s close again, and she lets Jake know so. “Baby, I’m gonna come,” she warns, and he kisses his way over to her ear.

“Come for me, Ames. Te amo, mi cariño,” and that’s all it takes before she is, blinding waves of pleasure washing over her so powerfully that she has to squeeze her eyes shut as she lets out a hoarse cry. It only takes him a few more stuttered thrusts before he’s coming as well, his warmth spilling inside of her and filling her so wholly and completely that she never wants to move again.

They stay wrapped in their embrace for so long that Amy begins dozing off, completely content and so deliriously happy that she questions if any of this is real or if it’s just a really fantastic dream. After what feels like an eternity, he pulls out of her, and she feels herself whine at the loss, missing his warmth and skin against hers already. He chuckles softly and smirks and places a peck on her lips and padding over to the bathroom.

While he’s gone she just revels in the afterglow, completely at a loss as to how she got so lucky. She’s in love with her best friend, Jake Peralta, who’s messy, and goofy, and almost never serious, and who drives her absolutely crazy sometimes. Jake Peralta, who is the most caring, tender, thoughtful man she’s ever known. The revelation makes her chest swell with butterflies and bubbles and every other happy, childish emotion, and she wants to stay in this moment forever, but then Jake is back with a damp washcloth, and he’s carefully wiping them both down, and she finds herself completely blinded with nothing but pure, true love for this man.

She holds out her arms when he’s finished and he immediately wraps himself in her embrace, his arms circling around her too, and they’re just hugging, basking in their newfound love, completely lost for one another, so full of love that they could both shout it from the heavens. Or maybe right now, just the main deck, like Jack and Rose from the Titanic. She voices the thought to Jake and he giggles, snuggling impossibly closer.

“God, I made the right choice. I love you, Ames,” he mumbles against the skin of her neck. She reciprocates the phrase and they’re quiet for a few moments before a thought occurs to Amy.

“Where’d you learn Spanish?” she asks in amusement.

She can feel him grin against her throat before he pulls back, his eyes hooded in sleepy adoration, his smile sheepish.

“Well, I sorta planned on being the first one to say I love you, but you beat me to it cause you’re orangina and I’m orange soda so,” she protests but laughs anyways before he continues, “I looked up how to say I love you, my dear in Spanish so that I could tell you when I worked up the courage. I asked Rosa to make sure the translation was right.” His eyes are shining, pride seeping into them, and the sentiment she feels in picturing Jake looking up the phrase and then asking Rosa about it makes her surge forward and nearly attack him with kisses.

“If I knew this is what learning a little Spanish would get me I would’ve started learning years ago,” he muses against her lips. She smiles, a laugh bubbling up from her chest.

“I’m definitely teaching you more,” she vows, and now it’s his turn to laugh.

“Up for round deux?” He asks.

“That’s French Jake,” she rolls her eyes fondly.

“No worries, we have plenty of time for you to teach me,” he grins against her mouth, and the thought of plenty of time, and the feeling of Jake in her arms, makes Amy relent, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> .........anywa,y......


End file.
